Revelations
by midnitetryst
Summary: Elisa may be ready to move forward with Goliath.  Will they be sucessful or will something impede them?  Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Revelations

These characters do not belong to me and are property of Disney/Buena Vista.

This is my first fan fiction to publish so please give me feedback, I will appreciate it. I anticipate that this will be a chapter series although at this time I am not sure of how many. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Elisa stared at the setting sun, concentrating on extracting the last few rays of warmth before the chill of the night seeped through her thin summer dress. The selection in her too warm apartment had made sense, but on the top parapets of Castel Wyvern atop the Eerie Building the summer wind was almost chilly, the suns hot rays not nearly as demanding as they'd been on the streets of New York. Elisa forced herself to concentrate on anything besides Goliath's still, stone form. It seemed silly to her, purposely avoiding looking at him, especially since in his present state he was little more than a fancy lawn ornament. Or in his case a fancy castle ornament. She chuckled to herself and gave in to desire and let her gaze roam over Goliath. He was in thoughtful repose today, the great thinker with seemingly the whole world to contemplate.

Elisa looked at the planes of his handsome face, the strength there; so alien and yet so beautiful. His entire form emanated strength, power, and virility. It was his virility that Elisa tried to skirt around, avoid at all costs. Countless days of dreaming about his very male virility filling her, pushing her to the brink of madness, and finally culminating in sheer, primal, animal passion left her waking unsatisfied. Her blood would pound through her body and crest at the apex of her thighs, leaving her frustrated, unstated, her skin too sensitive, too heated, too excited. The mere thought of his name sent undulating waves of heat over her skin, leaving her flushed, breaking out in a sheer sheen of perspiration that embarrassed her because of her burgeoning need. Even his voice caused this reaction. Last week when he'd suggested a midnight flight through the summer sky, she'd been lost in another fantasy and he'd said her name in her ear. Her over-stimulated body instantly grew wet, warm, and slippery. Elisa shook her head. She had to face it, she wanted him badly.

They'd been friends for a long time. Elisa felt she'd crossed a line when she'd kissed him after the ordeal of the Hunter's Moon. It had been weeks since she'd spent any sort of real time with Goliath and the clan. A quick hello when they crossed paths, a phone call so no one would worry or to say she needed rest before her next shift. She'd worked countless hours trying to put together a semblance of a police department. The mobile unit that was being used was helping in rebuilding, but it would still be months before any sort of normalcy ensued.

Elisa had used the opportunity to erect very specific walls with clear messages written on them since then. She couldn't get involved with him, regardless of their feelings, desires, and very basic primal needs. She was sure he would be repulsed by the idea of them together anyway. Inter-species intimate relations did not ring well for anyone, let alone stoic, straight laced Goliath. Elisa sighed, frustrated again. She'd have to find someone to help her take some of the overwhelming sexual tension away. She laughed at herself. She had no good friends she could ask to toss her a quick roll in the hay and she didn't relish the idea of trying to build an actual relationship with someone. Most people couldn't be trusted with information as sensitive as hers and the idea of another man, on top of her, pumping uselessly didn't appeal to her anyway.

Her body and mind screamed at her, making it crystal clear that which whom would suffice for this endeavor, only Goliath. Elisa rejected the idea instantly. How would she even broach the subject and not die of humiliation in the same instant. Worse yet, what if he didn't really feel the same? What if for he and his kind, simply loving another was sufficient and physical love only played a role in pro-creation? At the very least, Elisa knew who could answer her last question. Hudson. And even she wasn't brazen enough to actually ask.

ROOOOAAAARRRR! Elisa was startled by the sound of the clan waking from their stone hibernation; she'd been so lost in thought. She knew her face would betray her emotions and quickly changed her expression. Goliath always awoke with the loudest and fiercest of roars, marking him leader. Elisa also understood that it marked him the most fertile. She shivered slightly at the thought. Goliath didn't immediately turn around, but rather gazed into the horizon. As he grew aware of a presence behind him, he turned around. Elisa's cheeks pinked immediately. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Elisa," Goliath breathed out softly. The greeting was warm and sent of shiver of desire down her spine. It was meant for her ears alone. His gaze swept from her feet to her head appreciatively. Again, Elisa felt a blush this time from her toes to her cheeks. She looked away from his gaze to her slippered toes. She clasped her hands together over her pelvis, hoping it would hide the intense vulnerability she felt. Goliath hopped down from the embattlement and walked to her using a taloned knuckle to lift her chin and force her to meet his obsidian gaze. Elisa's heart skipped a beat and then hammered in her chest. Goliath bent his head toward her. Elisa felt her breath catch in her throat as she found herself leaning forward. His scent surrounded her, masculine and warm.

"Elisa," he breathed again. Of their own volition, her eyes closed in anticipation of his lips on hers. Her chest burned from the lack of oxygen haven held her breath, dying for the contact of his lips on hers. She shivered slightly as she felt him step closer to her body. The chill of the night air was forgotten immediately as molten desire flowed through her. His other hand had found its way to her shoulder pulling her closer still. His other hand was still at her chin, unfurled and caressed her face then her neck. His taloned thumb brushed over her lower lip. Elisa exhaled sharply, aching with the need for Goliath to kiss her. Agonizing seconds passed and Elisa opened her eyes.

Goliath looked troubled like her was battling with himself. Elisa confused, hurt stepped away from him, wrapping her arms around her abdomen, rubbing her arms. She turned her back to him as tears stung her eyes. He'd teased her mercilessly and like a horny school girl, she'd fallen for it. Anger made her fists clench together. She pursed her lips and exhaled loudly, trying to calm herself. Goliath stepped close; she felt his warmth flood her senses again and closed her eyes relishing it with every atom that made her a woman.

"I apologize," his baritone voice said softly close to her ear, too close. Elisa stepped away from him and faced him, her arms still crossed. "For what?" she asked and prayed that her face was expressionless. Let him think that those kinds of situations were her norm with other males. Goliath was about to put his hands on her shoulders. At her response they stopped mid-air and hung uselessly. She saw him swallow and then drop them to his sides. He capped his wings around his shoulders and tilted his chin up with some defiance? The silent stand-off continued, her arms crossed, his wings capped as they glared at one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Revelations

Again, this belongs to the mouse. So read on and enjoy. Feedback please! I know this is shorter than Chapter 1 but I do so hope you enjoy the cliff hangers. I think the next chapter will definitely earn this story its rating. Can't Wait! My muses are calling!

Chapter 2

"Elisa!" Angela shrieked in happiness and bounded up on the pair. Her sudden appearance and outburst broke the stoic stand-off. Elisa smiled at her. Angela hugged her best friend around the waist picking her up as if she weighed less than a rag doll. Goliath used the moment to quickly and quietly escape down the stairs. His departure did not go unnoticed by Elisa. Her warm brown eyes narrowed as she darkly thought that he would not be let off that easily.

Goliath relived the moment over and over in his head as he walked down the stairs. He should've kissed her. He thought she wanted it as much as he. He'd felt wrong though somehow; stealing a kiss from his beautiful Elisa. He'd also felt humiliation. The human custom of kissing was not one he was well versed in. Truth be told, his first kiss was with Elisa, quick though it had been. Would she think less of him if he didn't perform well?

Goliath shook his head trying to rid himself of the mental image of Elisa, eyes closed, red lips parted, and her body leaning into his. He sighed in frustration. His tail lashed with his irritation. His taloned hands still tingled in the warm aftermath of touching her skin.

_Oh, how great it would've been, to feel her moist mouth on mine. _ He thought. Goliath closed his eyes in defeat. When he awoke from his frustrated stone slumber with yet another passionate dream of Elisa, his mind had been filled with thoughts of her. Her cries, her heat, her thighs, her wetness; Goliath mentally begged the sky above to bring her to him. He'd been pleasantly surprised when he'd seen her waiting for him. He realized too late that her name spilled from his lips in a heated caress.

Her dress was beguiling. The dress was strapless, its length feel to just below her knees. She'd selected it in a red color that complimented her sun kissed skin. A tiny black belt enveloped her torso and rested just below her breasts. The dress hugged her curves and left little to the imagination. It left too much for his imagination. The shoes covering her tiny feet were patent leather black and had a slight heel. For a moment, Goliath imagined them on her feet in the position he'd dreamed her; one leg draped over his shoulder, the other spread far apart as he tasted her sweetest nectar.

The remnants of his dream had made him act boldly. He knew nothing for a moment than the need to be close her, feel her heat, taste her skin as he'd done in his dream. The cold reality of his actions struck him when Elisa offered herself to his ministrations. He realized he had no idea what he was actually doing. He'd stopped as he battled with the demons of his logic. Did she feel the same? Was she simply being kind? Worse, would she find him wanting and be unable to reciprocate?

Goliath knew that humans were constantly mating for little else than the sexual pleasure it brought them. He didn't want his Elisa in this fashion. Rather he wanted to gift her with his prowess, his strength, his protection, his vulnerability, his love, in the only way that mattered. He wanted to give her all, and wanted her all in return.

Elisa's reaction puzzled Goliath. It was as if the intense emotions of the moment hadn't bothered her in the least. Perhaps he had offended her somehow. Perhaps she found the idea of delving into a physical expression of love offensive, wrong, or monstrous. Perhaps she realized where her actions could lead and found it repulsing. Goliath shuddered at the thought of his Elisa loving him with the same love a human had for their pets. Though they did love them, they had no intention of being physical with one. Goliath resigned himself and knew he would have to apologize to her in private later. The pounding in his loins reminded him that he needed to be calm and level headed in order to deal with the situation. He decided to momentarily retire to the library in order to cool his ardor and gather his wits.

After an exuberant hello with Angela and a couple of the other guys, Elisa stalked down the stairs, searching for Goliath. Her head ached. Having faked being happy was more exhausting than she'd admit. Elisa clenched her fist in irritation. How dare he tease mercilessly and then run away from her at the first opportunity. Elisa seethed anger.

At the end of the long corridor, Elisa paused listening for any sounds indicating where Goliath might be. She heard nothing. Elisa decided to seek him out in the library. As she neared the double doors of the library Elisa felt a presence. She turned around expecting to see someone. The only greeting she got was the dark dimly lit hallway. Elisa felt a tingle of fear edge down her spine. Was Goliath now playing with her? Fear? Since when did she feel fear for Goliath? Her mind raced but she dismissed it and turned back around ready to open the doors and pounce. She'd teach him.

Elisa once again felt the presence and stopped, this time feeling a noticeable sensation of touch on the back of her arm. Elisa sucked in a breath and stilled. "Goliath?" she asked in the dark still facing the doors. Her voice sounded small to her. Elisa received no response. The touch grew stronger, this time trailing across her bare shoulders. Elisa regained her composure and once again felt the restless anger. "I don't have time for this," she said impatience adding a harsh tone to her voice. "I want an explin-" Elisa's words were cut off as she was roughly slammed against one of the stone walls. The air was knocked out of her. The hallway went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 complete! Ok, same ole advisements. Gargoyles are not mine, nor will they ever be. They belong to the mouse.

As always, please feedback. The responses I've gotten have inspired me to continue and update quickly. Keep the reviews coming and I shall not disappoint. I hope this is a little longer and as intensely enjoyable as the others. Read on and again don't forget feedback! Thank you!

Chapter 3

"Elisa," Goliath's voice slithered out of the dark. "Surely you'd recognize anytime _any_ place." He added almost harshly. Elisa's heart pounded at his sudden nearness. His voice reverberated across her skin. She was pinned between the wall and his stronger than concrete frame. The length of his body was pressed against hers. Elisa's breath returned in short gasps. Fear, desire, passion all caught her up and she momentarily forgot about her anger. She felt petite, delicate, and completely vulnerable. _Okay_ she thought _this is kinda hot_. She put her hands against his chest and pushed, relishing the feeling of his suede-like skin against her palms. They still needed to talk so the time for games was over, no matter how hot the situation was.

"Goli-" Goliath gave a dark chuckle. The sound of it stopped her.

"I do so like when you're feisty. Fight me, Elisa. It would be so much more enjoyable that way." His tail snuck underneath the hem of her dress and began to trail to her upper thigh. There, it snaked around her leg and gently rubbed.

Elisa's eyes widened in shock. "Goliath, you've got to be joking." Her voice was breathy. He was too close. Too close to her most sensitive area. Surely he could feel the heat, the dampness seeping from there. Elisa blushed her humiliation. She continued to try to dislodge herself from him, pushing his chest, his arms. Goliath grew impatient at her attempts to get away and grabbed her wrist with one hand. He none too gently pinned them above her head. Elisa gave a small cry of surprise.

_What is going on here?_ _This doesn't make sense_. Elisa thought. _First he wouldn't kiss me and now he was ready to fuck me in the hallway? _

Goliath's other hand had begun a leisurely search of her body, trailing from her wrist, down the underside of her exposed arm, lightly brushing the side of her breast and ending on her hip, pulling her closer in to him. Goliath shifted his weight and placed a leg between hers. As he pulled her near he pressed her against his rapidly growing shaft. Elisa felt it, straining against the material of his loin cloth, searching her out. As if it knew she was near and knew exactly where to go, where it would be most welcome. Elisa's insides melted and she felt a surge of liquid heat soak her core.

Goliath's tail was still snaked around her thigh. The tail tip rubbed at her skin. She felt it go higher and brush against her panties. Elisa gasped. She forgot about her suspicions, her anger and focused all her concentration on his tail tip as it teased her through the delicate lace.

Goliath pressed his tail tip against her searching for the core of her femininity. He found the pearly nub and pressed firmly wiggling the tip. Elisa inhaled sharply, bit her lip and threw her head back. She pressed herself slightly away from him, against the wall arching her hips to allow him slightly better access. Goliath responded by increasing the wiggle and adding firmer pressure to the pearly point of her pleasure.

Elisa's mind went blank and she shut her eyes as Goliath was steadily bringing her to a climax. The pressure suddenly stopped eliciting a whimper of disapproval from Elisa. Elisa's shock that she was still capable of making such a sound made her open her eyes.

Goliath chuckled against her ear and nibbled at her neck. With her arms still pinned above her head Elisa could do little more than wait for Goliath to continue. His free hand was now caressing her back, searching for the zipper to her dress. Elisa giggled mischievously. She had purchased the dress a while back specifically because of the zipper was on the side making it difficult guys to try and take it off her. She never imagined that Goliath would have the same issues.

"I do not need it, Elisa." Goliath's said as if reading her thoughts. His was voice deep, dark and husky against her neck. "I have perfect access to the parts of you I need the most." His free hand eased the material of the dress down and exposed her bare breasts. Goliath gave a growl of approval. "I like that you anticipated being ready for me. No frilly frocks for me to contend with, just your beautiful bare human skin."

Elisa's passion clouded mind cleared for a moment. _Human skin? Why would he have to make that distinct- _

Goliath's mouth closed over a nipple and all coherent thought fled from Elisa's mind. The moist heat, his swirling tongue, lapping at her breast made her wetter still. Elisa arched her back into his mouth begging him without words to continue, to suckle her with more force. Goliath answered the wordless plea taking more of her breast in his mouth, his tongue flicking her hard nub. Elisa moaned deep in her throat and pushed her hips into his. Goliath responded, sliding a muscled thigh between her legs forcing her to ride it. Elisa did not disappoint. She rubbed herself on him, enjoying the feel of her breast in his mouth, the friction of the panties against her sex, his hard male thigh between her legs. The pearly nub of her pleasure was engorged and Elisa was sure that any other touch would send her over the edge. Goliath released one breast and then lavished the same attention on the other, suckling it in the same ardent fashion.

"Goliath!" Elisa moaned softly, panting her pleasure. Goliath eased his thigh slightly away from her and pushed her bottom away from the wall. He maneuvered his tail behind her, sliding upward feeling for her wet, slippery sex. Elisa held her breath, aching for him to touch her. Goliath leisurely guided his tail toward her, easing it underneath her lacy panties. Elisa gasped, clamping her fists together still pinned in his hand, pushing herself back against his tail. Goliath laughed softly. Elisa felt like it had a different quality to it. It sounded almost sinister. All thought fled her again when his tail found her pearly nub and began to flick it. Elisa knew her wetness should embarrass her; instead she was glad for it. His tail tip slid in the most pleasurable way across her engorged clit. She could feel the sensation deep within her walls as they clenched with every twitch of his tail.

Goliath released her breast. "You humble me with your body's response, Elisa. I do wonder thought how you would feel, impaled on me." Goliath's voice was rough. His words sent chills across her skin as she pictured herself on him. She wished so much she could touch him to satisfy her woman's curiosity. It was currently pressed against her stomach. From what she could gauge through his loin cloth and her now disheveled dress, his length was impressive. The thought of something so masculine inside her made her mouth water. It made her nether regions wetter, hotter, and her walls tightened as she imagined herself stretching to accommodate him.

"For now though, you'll have to do with this." He whispered darkly in her ear. He shifted his tail tip and slid it into her. Elisa gasped, cried out and moaned all at once.

Goliath covered her mouth with his free hand to stifle her cries. The feeling of her sheath enveloping his tail was amazing. She was tight, wet, hot and so slippery. He almost lost control and he battled with himself to only allow his tail the pleasure of her hot slit. His passion was so intense that for a moment he felt his eyes light with unholy red fire in the dark. He slid his tail deep and then withdrew. He sighed contentedly, almost purring in his satisfaction as he regained control. Elisa bucked against his tail, wordlessly asking for more. Goliath took his time, penetrating then withdrawing as he pleased.

Elisa was lost in her passion reeling with the feeling of Goliath inside of her feminine walls. On his next penetration he wiggled his tail slightly. Elisa involuntarily clamped her walls around him, feeling as he hit a sensitive spot within her sheath.

Goliath would not be undeterred. He wiggled with more force and was rewarded with a whimper and as she seeped her feminine juices on his tail. Already he could feel as some of her nectar ran a viscous rivet down the side of his tail on onto the stone floor. He smiled to himself and made mental note of the sensation, promising himself that remembering it would bring him great enjoyment later. Elisa was quickening and he did not want to let her leave satisfied since he would have none tonight.

Elisa was overcome with emotion. She was so close to cumming all over him. She languished in the feeling as he brought her closer and closer to her release.

"Yes, Detective come for me." Goliath whispered hotly in her ear. His words sent a shard of ice through her sex addled mind. _Detective? Why would he call her…_ Elisa's mind stilled and fear made her stomach drop. _No. _She thought frantically _No, it can't be. _

I do so enjoy my cliff hangers. Don't worry already working on chapter 4. That one should also be fun. Thank you again!


	4. Chapter 4

_It's been a while. Sorry. I had a bit of writers block and had a hard time finding inspiration. Here you go! Chapter 4! A bit shorter than I thought it would be. Please enjoy, it may be a few weeks before I can post a new chapter. I may post a fun XXX-mas chapter for the entire deviant minded out there. Good times! All the usual disclaimers, Gargoyles are not mine and are property of Buena Vista/Disney. Feedback as always please!_

Chapter 4

"Thailog," The word escaped Elisa's lips in a soft, horrified whisper. Elisa shook her head, trying to rid herself from the reality of it. He had stopped his movements. Elisa saw as his eyes glow red as his name spilled from her lips.

"Yes, Detective Maza," Thailog said laughingly, manically, softly against her ear. Elisa felt him exit her body and was grateful that he'd ceased his ministrations. "I do so like how my name sounds upon your lips."

Elisa shut her eyes in humiliation, at the pain of her unknown betrayal. Thailog did one last search or her body through her dress. Elisa was revolted not because it was Thailog exploring her but because her body still thought it was Goliath. She responded to his touch and ached for him. She mentally scolded her traitorous body, telling herself that it wasn't Goliath that almost brought her to unbearable heights, but Thailog. She felt an involuntary shudder run from the base of her spine to the ends of her scalp. _He'd_ touched her so intimately, _he'd_ brought her such pleasure that her nipples were still peaked, standing at attention for him, _he'd _made her feel alive and like a woman again. Elisa's passionate high had worn off, leaving her feeling defeated, deflated, and most of all denied. Denied the joy of knowing it had been Goliath bringing her to rapture all along.

Thailog finished his search, relishing the feel of her warm skin. She was so different from Demona. No bone spurs on forehead, elbow, or knee. Elisa was responsive beyond his wildest imagination. Delilah paled in comparison to the glorious feel of Elisa's scent, skin, and heat. He gave a soft growl of appreciation against her neck as he nipped her one last time. He felt Elisa shrink against the wall. He'd expected anger from this hell cat. He'd expected a fight. Instead he got a sort of resignation.

"I'm going to release you. This can be our little secret, or you can call it to the attention of the others. Either way, Detective, I've won." He shrugged his indifference and released her. Elisa quickly reassembled her dress, ignoring the pain as blood returned to her appendages. Elisa felt anger welling in her stomach. She'd never felt such hatred for a creature. Her mind focused on only one point. She wanted him dead.

Elisa lunged at him, clawing at him with her hands. Thailog was momentarily caught off guard by her attack and fell off balance, the force Elisa hit him with sending him hurtling to the floor. Elisa felt a moment of satisfaction before his tail whipped behind her, knocking her loose and onto her back. Thailog was on her before she could cry out in pain. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head, pressing her painfully into the stone floor. "Be careful with whom you decide to pick your battles,_ Detective_. I am not _Goliath_." He spat. "And I will not hesitate to make you pay." Thailog's eyes glowed red, bathing Elisa's features in the red hue. He was pleased that she did not shrink away from him but rather grew more defiant. He longed to know what it would take to tame her wild beast. The thought gave him an idea. "If you prefer, I can resume my actions, Detective. Maybe what you need is a good fuck. I enjoyed playing Goliath for you," He said while beginning to ease her dress over her hips exposing her to him. "If you want you can close those eyes in ecstasy again and pretend I'm him. As long as it's me inside of you, it won't matter to me. Now spread those sweet thighs and I'll show you how a true gargoyle takes his females."

Thailog's words spurred Elisa into action. Elisa fought him, kicking and bucking for all she was worth. She kicked her legs and arched her back in an attempt to loosen his vice grip. Thailog's strength, however was far superior to her own. He was quickly on top of her and between her thighs before long. Elisa felt as he moved to grip her wrists with one hand and then begin to unbuckle his loin cloth.

"No!" Elisa cried out. She resumed her fight with greater ardor, bucking against him. She succeeded only in further exciting Thailog. He laughed. "Yes, like I said before _Elisa_ I do so enjoy a good fight with my females." Elisa grew sick at his words.

"I'll scream," Elisa threatened. Again Thailog laughed. "Yes, call the attention to Goliath. Let him come to see the exact moment I take you as I move inside you. The look on his face would be priceless."

Elisa inwardly shrank at the idea of Goliath seeing her so intimately entwined with someone else, even if it was against her will. Fear almost clamped her throat shut as her panicked mind ran over her limited options. She could willingly submit to Thailog and pretend it was Goliath, she could fight him and end up dead or dying at the hands of the deviant creature. Neither sounded like viable options. _What is he doing here anyway? He's never showed ANY interest in me besides stealing my DNA to create Delilah for himself and as far as I know, Goliath no longer possesses any more magical talismans that would be of any interest to Thailog. _

Elisa had grown still beneath Thailog and he knew she was either submitting or weighing her options. He waited, still enjoying the feel of her frail human body underneath him. He trailed the back of a claw from the hollow of the detective's breasts to her neck. Wanting her to hurry her thinking process he wrapped his thumb and middle finger around her throat. He did like the feeling of her tiny throat in his hands; her life literally in the palm of his hand, it gave him a heady feeling. He felt her stiffen beneath him as she could bearly suck in enough air to keep herself conscious. He felt her swallow.

"What do you really want, Thailog?" Elisa asked. He noted that even while she battled to stay alive from his nearly crushing grip on her throat she couldn't manage to remove the biting edge of defiance and sarcasm from her voice. It irritated him, but he kept his wits about him.

Thailog chuckled darkly, "Maybe all I want is to be first before Goliath? Maybe I want to know what it feels like to be sheathed within you so that later, when he's at my mercy I can tell him all about you. I can tell him about the delicate human noises you make as I take you, the way your sweet nectar tastes, the scent of your musk, the feel of your thighs as I lay between them. I imagine that would be enough to make him go mad. As it is, I've accomplished a lot of that tonight. It should make for merry fun with Goliaths mind later."

Thailog released her throat and Elisa gasped, taking a deep breath. _I'm not the final prize in this game, _she reasoned with herself _He wants Goliath. _"Why? Why go through all of this just to cause him misery. He has done nothing to you or anyone else."

"Hasn't he? His mere existence is cause enough for my vengeance." Thailog said softly, menacingly. "As I said before, Detective, my three fathers will pay. I've now the resources and the money to do it; all I need is one last piece."

"And I suppose, that's why I'm here." Elisa said sarcastically. Thailog wrapped a clawed hand around her throat and squeezed painfully. Elisa could only manage release a tiny squeak of fear. "Careful, Detective…" Thailog released her throat and Elisa gasped for air. Tears welled in her eyes at the utter helplessness of the situation. The next words she spoke tore at her heart. She reasoned that if she didn't live through this ordeal then she couldn't help Goliath.

"What do you want me to do." Elisa's words came out robotic, with no feeling; a statement. Thailog smiled in spite himself, proud that he'd somewhat broken her. Thailog leaned down to her ear, relishing again the feel of her small human body beneath him. Thailog leaned close to her ear and whispered. "A small flex of my hips and I could explore your depths and release you. Yet, you'd rather betray your precious Goliath. Curious." He let her hands go and once again explored her frame. She was lovely, a pity. With her hands finally released, Elisa tried to push him off of her. He pushed her harder against the floor, effectively crushing her rib cage, releasing what little air she had stored in her lungs. Thailog sensed her discomfort and didn't move. He'd tell her first what he wanted and then she could breathe.

"**I want Puck."**


	5. RevelationsPrequel

Prequel to Reflections

All…wow, Have I been on some sort of long vacation! I want to start by apologizing. I have not updated in so long, hopefully ya'll haven't forgotten.

Here for your reading pleasure is a short prequel to Reflections. I don't have a name for it at this point. It will more than likely serve to further confuse and confound you all. Do not worry for I have a plan…muahahahahaha. As always, please read and feedback. Hearing from you all gives me wonderful delight and a thirst to continue on this Reflections saga. I am continuing to write it and this prequel helps in guiding me. Read on and enjoy!

Usual disclaimers, Gargoyles belong to the people at Disney and Buena Vista and I own no part of them except the piece that's in my heart.-

Goliath stared out towards the horizon resting a well-muscled leg on the embattlement from which he awoke, one arm resting on his knee, one taloned hand curled under his chin. Goliath couldn't shake the remnants of his dream. While handing out the patrol assignments the others had noticed the distant look in his eyes and had insisted he stay at the castle; take the night off. Goliath had agreed and was now so deep in thought that he almost missed the sound of someone behind him.

"Hey Big Guy." Elisa strode next to him, her hands in the deep pockets of her trademark red leather jacket. She wore her classic tight fitted jeans, tiny black shoes, and scoop neck black t-shirt. Her hair was free as always, gently lifting at each breeze that swept by them. At the very top of the Eerie Building, the breeze was almost too cold. Goliath changed his position and straightened himself out, capping his wings to form a drape to shield his body from the cold. Goliath shot a sidelong glance at Elisa. Elisa kept her eyes trained on the horizon as well, occasionally peering down to the city far below their feet. Goliath almost chuckled to himself. _She is ever-watchful of her city, her people. Even with her fear of heights. _Goliath sighed contentedly, momentarily forgetting his earlier worries, enjoying the comfortable silence between them, the feeling of Elisa close by. Too soon his concerns prodded at his mind once again. He shifted back to his standing thinkers pose, keeping his wings capped.

Elisa noticed his position change and looked over at her friend. She felt a deep sense of pride in this being. He was so much better than most people she knew, right down to herself. Loyal to a fault, a deep seeded sense of responsibility to always do good, and so smart he stunned her at times, Goliath had evolved from being a vulnerable liability to her protector and she _his_ liability. Elisa was thankful that with Goliath, she was only expected to be Elisa. Not the tough skinned detective fighting to be relevant in a man's profession, not the beat cop and upholder of the law, not the quasi den mother to a house hold of adolescent gargoyles, just Elisa, just herself. Often times she found herself going to Goliath subconsciously with a problem or issues to seek his advice or gain his perspective.

Being a part of the clan, and not held to the same roles and responsibilities to follow in the leaders suit made Elisa the ideal candidate for Goliath to divulge his insecurities, without fear that she'd think less of him or judge his decisions. Thiers was a comfortable give and take relationship, one that Elisa had invested hoards of time in. She'd never felt closer to anyone; had never had such a healthy relationship with any member of the male species. He knew her and didn't count her flaws against her, real or imagined. He treasured her friendship and she, his.

Elisa was now looking at his muscular frame, chiding herself for essentially checking him out. It was hard not too, when Goliath emanated strength, confidence, and intelligence. Being almost completely naked didn't make things easier. Her long enforced vacation in Avalon had served to solidify feelings for him that she had no right in feeling. He was a gargoyle, and she was human. Argument made and fight lost. She'd told herself for the last few weeks that maybe she should start to look for Mr. Right. Or at least Mr. Right Now. The idea did not appeal to her. She found she was shaking her head in disgust at the thought. Her friend needed her right now, she realized. He was so quiet and although he was not ignoring her, Goliath had most likely forgotten she was there. She stamped out the useless quibbling in her head and focused on her friend.

"Goliath," she started gently placing her hand on his huge forearm. "Do that any harder and you'll give yourself an aneurism." Goliath smiled a little at her attempt at levity and at the smirk in her features. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"I find myself constantly dreaming of the vision that Puck gave me during the Avalon quest." He said distantly. Elisa looked at him, waiting for him to say more. When nothing was forthcoming she proded him further by answering what felt like an unspoken question. "Yes, you said that in the vision we made it back to Manhattan and it had been taken over by Xanatos-or Lexington posing as Xanatos…" Elisa trailed off. She was silent a moment as she remembered about the dream, or vision as Goliath had put it. It had given her chills. Goliath had stayed silent.

"What about it?" she asked softly. Goliath was so still, he looked like a living breathing statue. Just when Elisa thought she'd have to beat it out of him he anwered.

"I can't help but wonder if it's a future that was prevented, or if we're still barreling ahead toward it." Goliath's eyes were troubled. Elisa gently patted his forearm, relishing the feel of his velvety skin, trying to comfort him. Elisa paused and considered his words. She recalled what Goliath had told her and Angela that night after he was brought back to consciousness.

Puck, one of Oberon's Children wanted the Phoenix Gate, a magical talisman that, when used in conjunction with a magical spell, could transport the user to any time. Puck had conjured for Goliath a quasi-dream world wherein Xanatos had created Xanatopia. According to Goliath they had spent 40 years upon the magical skiff and had finally arrived in Xanatopia the "modern-day" version of Manhattan, a sovereign nation no longer a part of the United States. Their "return" to Manhattan occurred just as "Xanatos" had begun to download a program to the entire world. This would leave Xanatos with the ability to cripple worldwide governments and make him ruler of the planet. Unbeknownst to Goliath, there was no Xanatos. In fact the one responsible for the death of all the clan members was Lexington. Lexington had taken over the Xanatos' empire upon the real Xanatos death, killed Xanatos' heir, killed the entire clan, and made the humans upon the island his lab rats in order to further experiment with human/animal/machine mutations. He'd also managed to make himself half gargoyle, half machine although Goliath wasn't sure exactly how or why.

Elisa shook her head, clearing the confused haze of information overload, her blue-black hair rippling in the wind. "Goliath, our Avalon adventure ended and we're here in the present day, no Xanatopia, no crazy Lexington scheme, everyone is alive and well. Future averted." Elisa added with finality. Goliath looked over at her. Doubt in his features. "Elisa, you forget, a part of that vision included the fact the Xanatos had a son named Alexander. As we have seen, that is true."

Elisa sighed, exasperated. "Okay, so the twerp got one thing right. Goliath, it wasn't real."

"The clock tower." Goliath continued "In the vision, it had been destroyed. When Matt showed it to me, it looked exactly as it looked when the Hunter destroyed it." Goliath said quietly. Elisa sighed. She hated when he mentioned the Hunter. _Jason. _Elisa shook off the feeling the word brought her. She again touched him, placing her hand on his bicep. She moved closer to his huge frame. She was quickly surrounded by his warmth. "Goliath, look at me." He turned toward her, facing her. Obsidian eyes meeting chocolate brown. "It wasn't real. Puck is not a psychic that can tell you the future. I know you don't doubt Lexington and you see his incredible thirst for knowledge as an asset and not as a risk. Live in the now and stop worrying. Besides you live in the castle now, you see how Alexander has changed Xanatos. I think we're safe from any plans for Xanatos to suddenly want to take over the world." Elisa added with a smirk.

The look in Goliath's eyes hadn't changed. "Elisa, I appreciate your desire to help me. I still have doubts." Elisa raised her eye brows at this statement, surprise evident on her delicate face for an instant. "No, not about Lexington, or Brooklyn, or even Xanatos. I still feel there might have been a reason to give me that vision, something I'm missing."

Elisa sighed, exasperated. "Goliath, all he wanted was for you to willingly give the Puck the Phoenix Gate! Let it go. There finally seems to be a measure of peace in our lives. Let's enjoy it." Goliath stepped away from Elisa and looked again out to the horizon. He sighed heavily.

"I am going to down to the library to finish a volume I was reading earlier, I will see you later in the evening perhaps, with the others?" Goliath said, abruptly changing the subject. Elisa did not like that he'd essentially dismissed her and would not invite her with him to the library or at the very least finish the conversation. Elisa considered for a moment arguing with him, get him to see her point. She decided against it, and tonight she didn't really feel up to a fight with the stoic leader. Instead, Elisa stepped back and nodded. She allowed him to pass her and walk ahead of her, down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs they parted ways; a quiet good-bye from Elisa echoing in the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, it's been a while since I've revisted this story. Rest assured I've not forgotten in. Life got in the way. So, over a year, here is chapter 5! Please R&R. I hope that I've stayed in character for this story. It is dark. With more darkness to come. Thanks

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is not mine and still belongs to the mouse.

Elisa Maza stared first at the rising of the sun out of her bedroom window and then at herself in the reflection of the glass. She had a slender hand wrapped around her throat, concealing some of the bruising evident in her tender skin. She closed her eyes and swallowed, taking a deep breath to calm her ragged nerves. _Keep it together, Maza_. She told herself as tears threatened to come. The sting in her eyes told her that she'd more than likely end up crying herself to sleep, but she didn't want to do it at that moment. Now was the time to come up with some sort of plan to unravel the mess she'd created in the span of a few minutes. She unsuccessfully fought back the barrage of memories that overwhelmed her.

_Goliath_ pressed against her, pinning her against his body and the wall, his tail wrapped around her thigh touching her through her panties, Elisa arching her back and allowing him better access, _Goliath's_ mouth on her nipple, his thigh between her legs, Elisa riding it without embarrassment to find some release, his tail entering her, stretching her, filling her-

"_STOP IT MAZA!" _ Elisa yelled at herself, clenching her hands in her hair gently pulling to wrench herself into reality. She looked at her reflection one last time, saw the desire that dilated her pupils and was immediately disgusted. She turned her back to the rising sun, pushing herself against the glass, and slowly sank down onto the plush carpeted floor. Her body was on fire with heat, passion, regret and revulsion. Her nipples were peaked and the most sensitive part of her body throbbed. Elisa wrapped her arms around her legs as a dry sob escaped her lips. "Goliath!" She whispered to herself in anguish. Elisa let out another small sob as she re-lived the moment she realized it was Thailog inside her. Disgust and desire raced through her. Even as her mind knew without a doubt that it was Thailog bringing her to release and was abhorred, her body ached, screaming at her because the movement within her had ceased. She was revolted with herself as she had considered taking his offer to continue what he'd started, if for some momentary satisfaction. Elisa knew that if she'd accepted his offer, Thailog would eventually blackmail her and the end result would still be her agreement to help the asshole.

Elisa shuddered as she recalled the moment she'd accepted to help him.

"I want Puck."

Were it not for Thailog's weight above her crushing her chest, Elisa would've laughed. Her mind and body were screaming for air, but were momentarily forgotten in the confusion of Thailog's request.

As Thailog eased himself slightly off of her, Elisa was disgusted to hear herself gasp for air; a desperate sound that was probably exactly what Thailog wanted to hear. Elisa took several deep lungful's of air trying to steady her racing heart and mind. She pushed against his enormous chest, a feeble attempt at best, but she longed to get away from him, out from under him. She still ached and each movement of Thailog between her thighs only heightened her awareness of him. Her nipples were peaked, still exposed thanks to Thailog's roving hands. For someone who claimed to hate humans and despise her, he seemed all too willing to consummate his threat. Elisa could feel him through his loincloth. He was definitely ready to…take care of business. _I wonder if I could just_…_NO_ she screamed at herself. _No, GOLIATH is what's important here. _

"Detective…your answer" he said against her ear, his tail moving again, snaking its way between her thighs. Elisa's sex addled mind concentrated on it as it moved, pleasure and revoltion both dancing within her in a cruel waltz. She drew a shaky breath in, forcing herself to concentrate on something, anything else. She was still pushing against his chest, but her hands on his suede-like skin only heightened her desire. His weight on her, pushing her painfully against the floor only served to make her more aware of his burgeoning desire against her stomach. His breath against her neck and ear hot in his excitement made her more wanton, almost making her forget…almost. Thailog grabbed her wrists and his claws bit painfully into her soft skin. Elisa made a strangled sound as he forced her hands above her head and was jarred into reality as her bone hit the hard floor, sending waves of pain through her arms and shoulders. Elisa concentrated on this pain and forced herself to take inventory of the situation; to get some clarity. Thailog's tail was rubbing her again, and he was rubbing himself against her, imitating the motion of what he'd do if they were coupling. Elisa went ice cold and stopped struggling, clenched her jaw, held her breath and closed her eyes turning away to avoid looking at his as his eyes were once again glowing red. If he wanted her, she was no longer willing and he'd be forcibly taking her. Elisa concentrated on the pain still radiating from her wrists to her arms and mentally accepted her fate.

Thailog saw her rejection; saw as she was shrinking within herself in order to protect her mind if not her body from a rape which she was sure was going to happen. Holding both of her hands in one of his he grabbed her jaw and forced Elisa to face him. He kissed her forcing her mouth open and tongued the inside of her mouth, wondering how that moist heat wrapped around certain appendages would feel. While tormenting Goliath with everything he'd learned this night about _his _darling Elisa, he wasn't that interested in taking it by force. Not tonight at least. There would be time enough for that soon enough and hopefully with an audience. The simple thought aroused him more than the fragile human laying almost naked underneath him. His cock got rock hard and for a second he considered taking her by force in the cold, dank hallway, if only to satisfy his urges. He thought logically for a second and decided not to take her; instead he'd find a willing body somewhere to take care of him for this night. "Elisa," he whispered in her ear and felt her shudder at his heat. Maybe her mind had closed him off but her body was definitely ready for him. Again, the thought of the tight, warm, tiny passage of the detective almost got the best of his curiosity, but he wanted his answer.

Thailog's use of her first name in Goliath's voice was almost unbearable. Elisa could imagine Goliath whispering to her like that in the dark, appendages wrapped up in and on one another. She felt an embarrassing rush of heat in her core and she knew that all she wanted to do was get away from him and scrub his touch from her skin. "Fine," she choked out hating herself "fine, I'll….help….you." disgust laced her tone, her words setting in motion a heinous betrayal of Goliath. Elisa felt nauseous, ashamed, and revolted with herself, her words, and her actions.

Thailog pushed himself away from her body, and looked down on her in the darkness. He could see her perfectly; the dress she wore hiked up her hips and pushed down to reveal her human breasts, dark areolas peaked with arousal. He could make a trail of her wetness on her inner thigh where his tail had penetrated and left a trail, he could smell her scent and musk of arousal tainted slightly with shame and embarrassment. Wishing to taunt her further, Thailog brought his tail to his nose and sniffed, his olfactory senses picking up every nuance of her chemical makeup and then brought it to his mouth, tasting he juices. "Detective, you taste so good, my father will be appreciative of the fine bouquet you'll present him with. If not, I'll be sure to inform him soon enough."

Elisa was aghast with horror and embarrassment. She quickly got up and did her best to rearrange her clothing and hair. Hate boiled in her blood and she wanted nothing more than to kill him on the spot. Pity she'd decided to forgo her service weapon because of the damn dress.

"Good night, Detective. Do make sure to better tidy your appearance, you wouldn't want the others to think you had a rendezvous with a random stranger in the hallway, now would you?" He taunted, chuckling as he walked away, rubbing his engorged hard on. "We'll be in touch very soon, Elisa."

Elisa resurfaced from her memories, no less ashamed of her actions now in the present as she'd been in the moment. The fact that her body still stirred at the thoughts troubled her more still. Elisa ached for release. Her punishment to her traitorous body was with-holding the pent up passions she felt. She could wait. Right now, even if she indulged herself, it would be Thailog's touch she'd remember. Even if she convinced herself it was Goliath, it wouldn't erase the fact that it was Thailog who'd touched her so intimately. She pushed the thoughts aside for now, focusing on how to unravel this web she'd weaved.

Puck. The answer lay with him. She'd have to find a way to garner his cooperation and essentially hand him over to Thailog as Puck and not as Owen all the while lying to Goliath and the entire clan. Elisa sighed, exhausted by simply thinking of how to try to wrap her mind around this one.

As the sun started to rise higher in the sky, she decided to give in to the urge to cry herself to sleep, if only to rest her body. There would be no saving her mind, not tonight. Not for a long time.


End file.
